Your Side Now
by Dragongirl95
Summary: Bellatrix is bad. Or is she. Has she turned good overnight. If so why?


Story Title:

**Story Title: Your Side Now**

**Author: Dragongirl95 **

**Rated: M**

**Slash: Don't know yet will update though**

Tony was scared. He knew he was going to die. It was as obvious as day.

"Lady Bellatrix" a voice sounded through the door. Tony shivered.

The door opened and Bellatrix Lestrange walked in, grinning horribly.

_Here it comes_ Tony though, bracing for the first blow.

He knew that Bellatrix was going to torture him to death.

Little did he know how wrong he was.

Tonks was in the kitchen of her small flat preparing dinner.

The Minister of Magic was coming to her home for god knows what reason.

Suddenly, there was a crack right behind her.

She snatched up her wand and whirled around to find herself face-to-face with her aunt Bellatrix.

"What the fuck?" she inquired.

"Language, love." Bellatrix pointed out.

"What the hell are you doing here? Do you hate me so much that you are willing to hunt me down and waste your own time?" she asked.

"Hell no." Bellatrix snapped, angered.

"Then why are you here" Tonks was nervous. The minister was going to be here at any second and here she was having a heart to heart with Bellatrix Lestrange!

"I have a small favor to ask." Lestrange said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Shit! Bellatrix! Get out! NOW!" Tonks was more than a bit nervous now.

"The minister? Here?" Bellatrix was amazed that her niece was that high up.

"Yes. Now get out!" Tonks opened the back door and shoved her dear aunt out in a hurry to open the door and let the minister in.

As she opened the door, she smelled burning.

Thinking it was her cooking she ignored it for a moment.

"Hullo minister" she said sullenly.

"Good evening, Nymphadora" said the minister.

"Come in" said Tonks.

"Yes, Yes of course" he began his speech.

"Of course what?" she inquired.

"Well. I have come to…err…well…I have a favor." he stuttered.

"Of course." She said.

"I want to know what Dumbledore is planning and I am asking you because I know you are on his side even after all of our continuous threats. I am saying that either you tell me or you lose your job and you are a great auror Nymphadora. I do not want you to lose your job. You may be one of our best aurors yet. Nymphadora, you tell me what he's up to and you tell me now! God Damnit!" he was in a near frenzy.

"Minister? I have no idea what you're talking about. I am not on Dumbledore's side, I am on yours. You have to believe me!" Tonks lied.

"Yes, yes of course, I am sorry to have bothered you Nymphadora." He said. And with that, he left.

There was a second crack and Bellatrix was back.

"Burning dinner love." She pointed out.

"I know goddamnit." She was very frustrated.

"Oh yes, and you just lied to the minister of magic." Bellatrix was enjoying this.

"You wanted a favor?" Tonks inquired.

"Oh yes" Bellatrix took out her wand.

"I want you to look after something for me." She said.

"What" Tonks asked.

"Not what but who." Bellatrix said.

"Who" Tonks asked.

Bellatrix disappeared and reappeared with a boy that looked about 11.

"This is Tony." Bellatrix said.

"Yes?" asked Tonks.

"I want you to look after him and send him to Hogwarts" said Bellatrix.

"Fine, oh and before you go." Tonks pulled out her wand and threw her aunt against the wall.

"You had better not be fucking joking. Cause if you are I'll give you straight to the Dementors." She growled.

Bellatrix just laughed.

"Go ahead and think that love but I'll have you know that I'm on your side now." Was all she said.

Then she was gone.

Tonks turned to look at the boy in front of her.

"Hi! I'm Tonks." She said in a false cheery voice.

The boy shrank back.

"They'll find me" Tony whimpered. He started to cry.

Tonks was dumbstruck. "Who will" she said softly, slowly approaching him.

"The death eaters" he sobbed.

Sympathy flowed through her and she hugged him.

He began to cry into her shoulder. They stood there for a few minutes when the fire alarm went off.

Tonks' head shot up and she saw a gulf of fire coming through her now open oven door.

"Aquamenti" she shouted, pointing her wand at the oven.

Tony looked at her.

"Lets go out, shall we?" she asked


End file.
